


【Good Omens】又一次天启

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, related to reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 写于2020年春节本来应该是段子的，但写着写着又成了短打。现实代入反感慎入。（似乎我所有fanfic前头似乎都应该加上这个）politics sick 慎入。没啥中心只是想写了，没头没尾的，有些随心所欲的设定，也不知道能不能起到些打气的作用。作为辩证唯物主义的儿女，我们也只能靠我们自己。非常遗憾今年的春节还只能这样窝囊地过了。首页的小伙伴都要好好的，做好预防工作。一定不会有问题的！（现在看来当时真的是太乐观了）
Relationships: Crowley & Aziraphale
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】又一次天启

·

"喂！你在听我说话没有！这可是天启四骑士啊！又来了啊！你们地狱就没收到点消息吗？他们不应该是你们的人吗？"

伦敦的唐人街上，一个身着米黄色大衣的中年男性紧追着他身前年纪相仿却是一袭黑衣的红发男性，后者戴着墨镜，左看看右瞧瞧，似是并没把同行者嚷嚷的玩意儿听进心里。

"说了多少次了那四个骑摩托车的和我们没关系，哪个恶魔不想跟他们沾亲带故的，可没人有那么好的福气。"Crowley继续走着，他不是那么关心大陆另一侧的故事，或者说他完全不担心，毕竟那可是造出了现在连伦敦街头都会大肆挂着的、会让恶魔有些忌惮并且被拒之门外的红色符咒的民族，而且他们的5000年文明并未断绝过，这已经够值得钦佩了。或者在天堂的实验观测记录表里，这可能是无与伦比的优秀表现。

每年这个时候他和Aziraphale都会到华裔的地界来逛逛，因为元旦过后的一段时间里，就属东方人庆祝春节时会有好多有意思的东西，当然，对天使来说还有好吃的。

"可是……可是……不把nCoV压制在东亚的话这可是全世界范围内的瘟疫啊！" 当然就再也吃不到流沙包、白糖糕、小笼包、翡翠饺……那样有意思的点心了，剪纸和汉字也都很有意思。

"……当年可是你们恐惧人家的科技树，"黑蛇白了身后堪堪能跟上他脚步的同行者一眼，他对那边"天堂"恶心死人了的决议有所耳闻，当然他也知道天使自是放不下东亚那块神奇的地界上如此多有意思的东西和好吃的，"西周的时候直接让人家先天八卦跟河图洛书断代了，秦的崛起就是个奇迹。你们可是春秋战国就打算让人家窝里反自生自灭的，你现在却反过来可怜他们？哦我还没说60年代的事儿呢……"

"哦你可以闭嘴了没有，就算都是楼上的机构（upstair institutions）……"Aziraphale自是想为自己的同行说些好话，但看到身侧古董店里那有些许谬误的后天八卦的罗盘，他便不再想多说什么，"得，都是楼上的机构我辩不过你。"

福字、对联、窗花、中国结都张罗了起来，似乎和本土剑拔弩张的局势不在一个世界。作为恶魔的黑蛇有一点点的反感，不过那也看当值年份，像这年当值的是老鼠他就觉得其实还好，像某年是蛇当值的时候，他甚至还能在这条街上搞点恶作剧。

"其实吧你看，"黑蛇继续朝前走着，掰着手指头跟天使盘算起来，"SARS、MERS、H1N1、H1N5、H5N1……啊好像不对，whatever，还有埃博拉，人类不都挺过来了么。更何况，又不是四骑士全出动了，不就个瘟疫么，中世纪那时也见得多了。"

"战争也有啊 ！伊朗那里，乌克兰那里！饥荒的蝗虫也已经东非登陆了，如果澳洲山火算的话，死亡也已经提前下手了……"天使是真的心焦，因为在媒体报道之前他什么都不知道，而那应该是不可能的。

听了天使这番话，Crowley总算驻足转身，Aziraphale差点撞他身上。

四骑士都出动了么？那逃跑计划要又一次提上日程了。只是，出事的几个地区看历史记录其实都挺强悍的，更何况他们两个吃公家奇迹的弱鸡本来也就只能作壁上观。

"……说到底，你怎么这么关心这次的事儿。而且要是对应地区的'天堂'出手不是分分钟解决？"

"……就，你懂的，不管哪里的“天堂”，我们也只不过是崇尚独善其身的……呃，我们几乎不管人类的事儿。"天使苦着脸回答，他知道自己的担心只是多此一举，无事生非，"人类其实和你们关系密切些，就……那些交易什么的。"

似乎哪里放起了鞭炮，黑蛇本能地耸了耸肩。

"……我不否认。但即便如此，6000年来人们也更倾向于靠他们自己度过难关，大洪水也是，朝代更迭也是，外族侵略也是，天灾人祸也是。"

"你们没有干涉那些？"Aziraphale疑惑万分地看着面前突然有些警惕起来的Crowley，"……还有，我早就想问了，你不会是害怕鞭炮烟花什么的……"

"你在说什……"黑蛇刚想否认，但某家店门口的千响开始燃第二波，这条大蛇的气焰瞬间消了下去，他把羊毛围巾拉高了些，"……跟你承认也没什么好难堪的。"

"我们只和个体做交易，"他在天使身边踱着步，而天使的视线也追着他的身影；他继续和天使解释这好奇宝宝想知道的，也期许着这可能成为说服天使逃走的必要铺垫，"最多就是机关枪的扳机，TNT的导火索，核武器的大红按钮那样的存在。地狱本质来说也就做做记录，收留你们不接收的、无处可去的亡灵。大陆另一侧的'地狱'还会把人们送入太平洋中心或是喜马拉雅山脚下的轮回道里，'业绩'也会报到我们这儿，但核算指标完全不同。"

Crowley顺了一个摊的陶瓷小老鼠，Aziraphale不好意思地留了10英镑都没要找零。

"……可是这次，天堂和地狱都没有接到消息。莫不是这个行星，这块试验田气数将尽……"

"……难道不是仅仅因为没通知到我们么？"黑蛇回头看向天使，后者不会看到他骤然变窄得瞳孔，手中还把玩着刚"顺"来的小老鼠。天色渐晚，身边巷子里开始有亚裔孩子带着如闪烁星辰般的仙女棒嬉闹在归家的路上。

"啊？"Aziraphale并没有意识到这个。

"我们两个是碍事的家伙啊，他们上一次就知道了，他们也不至于傻到重蹈覆辙。否则你觉得我们俩能天天公款吃吃喝喝这么开心？"

天使经这么一点拨似是懂了，顾左右而不言。心照不宣，却又十分苦涩。

"5000年来人类一直靠他们自己，求我们也都十分功利，因为他们认为我们是高傲的，从根本上就不相信我们这种存在真的能施出援手。"那只陶瓷小老鼠不知何时变成了一只活生生的白团子，跳上Crowley的肩，被黑蛇身下影子里当地老鼠的凶狠眼神吓得跳到了天使的掌心，然后一溜烟儿窜入了他浅到发白的金色发丝里。

恶魔只是想让天使暂时从歉疚的情绪里走出来。

"哦！你这淘气的小东西！"天使果然皱着眉只想把那只白团子从头上抓下来。

"尽管SARS、埃博拉、还有之前死神的屠戮之火，最后那几个始作俑者都放了水，但不可否认人类自己也有错，落进了七宗罪的窠臼，然而他们都竭尽全力挺了过来，特别是一群群不信邪的人们。他们有自己的处理方式，混乱中的秩序。"黑蛇继续絮絮叨叨着，同时把小老鼠从天使头上拎了出来，安放到后者摊开的掌心。

"……"

"相信人类吧，你我最清楚了，他们是多么奇迹的造物。"他顺便薅了把天使细软的头毛，Aziraphale也就任他捋，手心里的白团子吱吱叫了两声。

"……我还是给那边认识的写封信。"天使挠了挠小东西的脑门，看了看夜间更是明显的温暖喧闹，那片大陆本应和这节日的名字一样，充斥着明媚如春的团圆与欢喜，"我还是很担心，能干涉就干涉一点，已经死人了。而且他们本应过着如圣诞节一般，阖家团圆，充满着美好祝福的节日。"

"……其实还有掉落人间的天使被扯断了翅膀……"黑蛇吐了吐信子小声咕哝，他知道的比天使多些，庚子年不是个好年份，历来如此。他也有些想嘲讽天使的多虑，不管如何他们都鞭长莫及。

"你说什么？"

"没什么。"但他马上就打消了这个念头，多说无益。

·

其实Aziraphale和Crowley都心照不宣，为什么“天堂”“地狱”都不那么照顾那儿的人类。红色的骑士肆虐过后，他们自己上演了1984、动物庄园等反乌托邦戏码，也由此有了灵敏的嗅觉。纵然已经十分小心，“天使”“恶魔”们所干涉的七宗罪、七美德事项，永远会被SNS扒出来，而他们eternipay里好不容易赚来的自有资金都会由于干涉事项被人类发现从而变成莫名其妙的罚款消失殆尽。

吃不了还兜着走的事情自然没人肯做了。

但不管怎么说，人类自己就是自己最好也是最后的防线，最初的放养也是明智的决定，其实不管哪儿的天堂地狱都不用怎么管。而某个从人类血脉扎根开始就未曾断绝过的5000年文明，更要相信他们的智慧、信念与爱，还有苍天已死的唯物妄执，能创造上通神代的奇迹。

·

—— END ——


End file.
